Dreams
by Kaminari Megami
Summary: Quatre has a dream & then out of the blue a girl shows up, calling the same thing the girl called him in his dream. Has Quatre finally lost his mind?
1. It Begins...

Oh Kitten!! Kitten!!  
  
Quatre jumped up.  
  
"What was that about... I've never had those kind of dreams, those are dreams only Duo would have..."  
  
Quatre rubbed his head. He sat alone in the dark in his bed aboared the Gundam Base. "Kitten? What a nick name..." He sighed and noticed he was sweating when he ran his fingers through his blonde hair. The door opened slowly.  
  
"Quatre, are you awake?"  
  
He head in a whisper. Quatre didn't answer, knowing it wasn't his friend Trowa.  
  
"Hehe, I'm just gonna borrow $100. I hope you don't mind."  
  
The voice said as it left the room.  
  
"Duo..." Quatre grumbled.  
  
He layed down and tried to go back to sleep. His eyes felt so heavy, but he kept thinking about the dream he had... "I've never had hentai dreams before..." He got up and walked down the hall to Trowa's room. He heard a flute playing softly. A beautiful slow tune. Quatre opened the door slowly. "Trowa...?" He asked walking in. It was pitch black in the room and the flute stopped and Quatre saw green eyes look up.  
  
"What's wrong, Quatre?" A low voice came from the side of him.  
  
"I had this dream, and I don't know why, I had it..."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
He heard Trowa walk over to the bed and sit down.  
  
"Come on over here." Trowa patted the bed. Quatre felt around for the bed. While feeling around he poked Trowa in the eye. "OW!"  
  
"Ooops, sorry." Quatre went to sit down and hit the floor. "This is not fun..." He muttered. He felt himself being picked up and set on the bed.  
  
"There, now tell me about this dream."  
  
"Well, I was... um... having a ' Duo ' dream, I guess you could say."  
  
"You mean a hentai?"  
  
Quatre blushed. He was glad the lights were off. "Um... yeah. And I was with a girl and we were... you know." Quatre said trying to avoid the truth. " And she called me Kitten." Quatre could tell Trowa raised an eyebrow as he chuckled.  
  
"Kitten? That fits you."  
  
"No, it doesn't!!"  
  
"Yeah, it does. Your name is pronounced Cat-ra, right?" Quatre nodded. "I can't see you."  
  
"Oh, um.. yeah it is."  
  
"That's where the nick name came from."  
  
"But I don't understand why I'm having these kind of dream."  
  
"Well, you are getting to be that age..." Trowa felt a hand softly smack him in the head.  
  
"That's not funny." Trowa was to bussy laughing.  
  
"Well, anything else you need?" He asked in between giggles.  
  
"No. I was just wondering, that's all." Quatre yawned and layed down.  
  
"Oh, that's nice. Come in here and talk to me and then take over my bed. Well good night." Trowa layed down and fell asleep.  
  
~Morning~  
  
Duo paraded around the base in his black boxers, waking everyone up. "GET UP!! GET UP!!" He shouted into Heero's room. Who responded with: Go away. Duo made his way to Chang's room. "GET UP, WU-MAN!!" A sword flew at him. Duo ran. He went to Quatre's room. "GET UP!!" He yeld to an empty room. "Huh? Well, that's wierd..." Duo went to Trowa's room. "GET ... Oh my GOD!!" The two boys were laying peacefully next to eachother asleep. Duo stared. Quatre woke up and sat up.  
  
" *yawn* Good morning, Duo."  
  
"ARE you and Trowa... GAY!?" Duo shouted. Trowa sat up.  
  
"Shut up." He layed back down. Quatre stared. He shook Trowa.  
  
"Get up, Duo thinks were gay!!" Trowa sat back up.  
  
"We're NOT gay... Now GO AWAY!" Quatre stood up and dragged Duo out of the room by his braid and let Trowa sleep.  
  
"DUO, you know better not to wake Trowa up early, he's NOT a morning person!!" Duo pouted.  
  
"Sorry..." He mumbled.  
  
"And anyway, why are you up so early!!? It's 7:30 AM. You don't get up until 1:00 PM!!"  
  
"Well, I'm in such a peepy, perky mood!! I just couldn't sleep anymore." Quatre sighed. Heero walked down stairs.  
  
"Morning Heero." Quatre greeted.  
  
Heero waved his hand in response. Chang mopped down behind him. He yawned. He glanced over at the clock. "7:35!! In the morning!!! I don't wake up untill 8:30!!" He shouted.  
  
"Relax, Wuffy. I just felt like waking everyone up early." The Chinese boy stared at him.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME WUFFY!!! CALL ME CHANG OR WUFIE!!" He barked at him. Duo whimpered and was quiet.  
  
Heero went into the kitchen and grabbed his apple and glass of water and had his breakfast.  
  
"We can't eat until Trowa gets up... and he doesn't get up untill nine..." Quatre mumbled.  
  
"I could cook!!" Duo jumped up and down infront of him. Quatre and Chang stared at him.  
  
"I DON'T think so." They chorused.  
  
"You would end up blowing the base up." Chang said walking off. Duo growled. Quatre decided to pass the time by playing his violin, Chang passed the time by training, and Duo passed the time playing Jak & Daxter.  
  
~9:00 AM ~  
  
Trowa woke up and took a shower. He then moped down the stairs and yawned. "Morning everyone." He greeted.  
  
"TROWA!!" Everyone except Heero gathered around him. "COOK FOR US!!" They called to him. He nodded.  
  
"Alright,alright. What does everyone want?" Quatre spoke first.  
  
"Eggs, bacon, and toast." Then Duo...  
  
"I want, eggs,bacon,toast,pancakes,waffules,hashbrowns,orange juice,a blue berry muffin, and a BIG bowl of cerel!!" Trowa nodded and turned to Chang.  
  
"Please try to make yours shorter than Duo's..."  
  
"I want some pancakes."  
  
"That's short enough." Trowa walked into the kitchen. "Heero, did you already eat!?"  
  
"Yeah." He said from his laptop in the living room.  
  
Trowa cooked and cooked and finally everything was done. He served the three waiting guys, and himself. "As usuall that was delicious!" Quatre complanted.  
  
Trowa smiled. "Please sir can I have some more?" Duo said doing an impression of Oliver Twist.  
  
Trowa took his plate and filled it up, again and whatch him wolf it down. Chang said nothing and collected the dishes and washed them. That's the way th ehouse worked. Trowa was like the mother, and Chang the father... and well, Duo the annoying older brother. Quatre was the sweet, kind brother, and Heero was the anti-solcial one out bunch. But they all seemed happy that way.  
  
"I'm going to go down to Earth for a bit and see how everything is." Quatre said walking to the hatch where they kept the Gundams.  
  
"Alright!" Three of them called. Heero just grunted.  
  
Quatre got into Sandrock and flew all the way down to the planet. He landed at the Sank Kingdom. Relena stood outside on her balcony.  
  
"Hello, Quatre." She greeted with a smile.  
  
"Hi, Relena." He walked around talking to people.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Oooo, a Gundam!" The girl climbed in it and looked around. "Wow." She pushed a button and a screen came on. "I wonder if I could fly this thing?" Then she heard.  
  
"Well, I better get back in case they need me!!" She hid in the back.  
  
Quatre got in and took off back to the Gundam base. He landed and jumped out. When he had left, the girl slowly crept out. "Wow, this is the Gundam Base?" She peered around and saw, Wing Zero, Deathscythe,Heavyarms, and Shenlong. "Cool! But Sandrock is my favorite." She hugged what she could of the Gundam. She slowly made her way to the ground and walked around. She walked infront of a door and it opened. She proceded in and spotted Duo coming toward her. She hid in a closet and he walked right by. Out she came and continued to wander around. She didn't see Heero, but she walked right by him and then in an instant she felt a gun push against her back.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"S-S-Sazula... Kiroshima."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I snuck on Sandrock and it took me here." Sazula was trembling. "Please, don't hurt me."  
  
"Why did you sneak onto Sandrock?"  
  
"I just wanted to see what a Gundam looked like from the inside." She felt the gun leave her back.  
  
"Quatre!!" He yelled. The blonde pilot came, with the other three.  
  
"What Heero?"  
  
"OOO, Heero's got a girlfriend!!" Duo teased. Sazula turned.  
  
"Your Heero Yuy?" He nodded. "Wow. Your much cutier then what Relena says." With that Heero walked off, back to typing. She turned back around. the other guys where already surronding her.  
  
"Are you from Oz?" Was the first question out of Chang's mouth. She shook her head.  
  
"Nope! Your Chang, aren't you?" He nodded. "And your Quatre, your Duo, and your Trowa, right?"  
  
"Yeah." They chorused, except Quatre who said: Yes.  
  
"I'm Sazula, and I've always wanted to meet you guys!" Duo smiled.  
  
"See guys, the God of Death still has it, she came to see me!"  
  
"Um.. actually, I really wanted to see Quatre." Duo pouted.  
  
"Mr. Goody two shoes, over the God of Death!?" Sazula was already clung to Quatre's leg.  
  
"Great..." he said.  
  
"Kitty Boy!"  
  
"Kitty Boy?" The others burst out laughing. Quatre wanted to cry.  
  
"Um.. please don't call me that..." He muttered.  
  
"You guys aren't gonna kick me off the base are you?"  
  
"We have to onna." Sazula glared at Chang.  
  
"Bite me, Wuffers." She said hiding behind Quatre. Chang turned red with anger.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME WUFFERS!! MY NAME IS CHANG WUFEI!!!"  
  
"Wuffers." She teased from behind Quatre. Chang stormed off.  
  
"Baka onna." He muttered  
  
  
  
"Oh, please don't kick me off!! I don't want to go back to the Sank Kingdom... I HATE Relena!"  
  
"Me too." She heard from a distance.  
  
"Heero, you can't hate someone..." Quatre said.  
  
"You wanna bet?" He responded. Quatre said nothing and turned to Sazula.  
  
"Well, it all depends on what the others think. I mean I'm perfectly fine with you staying, but I now Chang wants you gone and Heero could careless either way, and Duo wants you to stay, I don't know about Trowa though..." He looked at his friend.  
  
"Well..." He started in a low,quiet voice. Then Duo clung to him.  
  
"Please say she can stay, please Mommy!!" He begged with big eyes. Trowa was fightened by this sudden act of ' Please Mommy ' .  
  
"Well, it's fine with me." He said pulling Duo off of him.  
  
"Yeah!!! Thanks Mommy!! Your the greatest!!" Duo clung on once again.  
  
"Stop calling me Mommy..." Trowa said looking at him.  
  
"Oh, right, sorry." He let go of him and turned to Sazula who was laughing at his act. "So then I guess it's settled, you can stay. Duo go break the news to ' Daddy ' ." Quatre said laughing. Duo hopped off to Chang's room.  
  
"Guess what Wuffy!!" He looked up aggitated.  
  
"What? AND DON'T CALL ME WUFFY!!" Duo covered his ears.  
  
"Sazula gets to stay! So Ha ha ha and might I add HA!" He skipped out of the room. Then everyone heard a very loud scream. " Daddy not happy..." Duo said standing with the group. Sazula was still laughing.  
  
"I think it's gonna be a blast living with you guys!"  
  
"To bad Chang doesn't think the same..." Trowa commented.  
  
"Ah, so what!? Maybe I can steal Heero away from Relena... not saying there togther or anything, cause there NOT!! And I'll make that preppy princess cry..." Sazula started laughing insanely.  
  
"On second thought..." Trowa said looking at her. "I think she should go... if she's gonna be after Heero, she'll get killed..."  
  
"No she won't The God of Death, will protect and defend her!!" Duo puffed out his chest.  
  
"Yeah..." Quatre and Trowa said walking off.  
  
"Wait Kitten!!" Quatre stopped dead in his tracks. Trowa looked at him.  
  
"Well, go to your lover, Kitten." He said laughing. Qautre glared at him. Then Qautre was sent to the floor and when he looked up Sazula was sitting on him.  
  
"Show me around, Kitten!!"  
  
"Oh, alright..." Quatre took her around the base. "And DON'T ever go in Heero's room."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He might shoot you. Same goes for Chang, except he'll stab you, with his sword." She nodded and right infront of Quatre, she opened Chang's door.  
  
"WUFFERS!! I LOVE YOU!!" She shut the door quickly and heard things hitting against it. Sazula opened it and looked at the back of the door. Little daggers and a sword were stuck in it. She closed it. "That was close!" She said smiling. Quatre just stood there.  
  
"This is a very dangerous place."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, Trowa and myself aren't really that dangerous, but Duo is... he'll try to sleep with you, Heero will shoot you, and Chang... you just saw what could happen..."  
  
"Trowa's a big guy! I don't mean fat, I mean he's just BIG! He looks like he could really hurt someone..."  
  
"Well, he can if he needed to, but he wouldn't harm you. I think he's taken a liking to you." Sazula's face lit up with a bright smile.  
  
"REALLY!? Well, he is cute...." She opened the door to Heero's room. "HEERO I LOVE YOU!!" She shut the door and ducked and Sazula heard two gunshots.  
  
"STOP DEFING ME!!" Quatre wailed at her. Sazula looked up and pouted.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Quatre calmed down.  
  
"It's ok." He patted her on the head.  
  
"But that was funny. I was shot at by Heero Yuy, cool!"  
  
"TROWA! IT'S YOUR TURN TO TAKE CARE OF HER!" Quatre walked off.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Trowa demanded walking into the hall.  
  
"You heard me." Quatre left to his own room.  
  
"TROWA!" She leaped into his arms.  
  
"Great, looks like I'm the babysitter." Trowa fed her and played with her. "Are you sure your 15?" She looked up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm 15. Your so nice to play with me! No one else would at the the stupid Sank Kingdom... they were all so preppy and annoying." She hugged Trowa. "Trowa, your like a big teddy bear!" He smiled. Soon she fell asleep in his lap and she was snuggled up to his chest. Trowa slowly covered her ears.  
  
"GUYS YOU HAVE TO COOK FOR YOURSELVES TONIGHT!" He informed.  
  
"Hey, Heero did Trowa just yell?" Heero grunted and continued to work. "Well, eh to you to!" Duo said sticking his tounge out at him. Heero looked at him.  
  
"Will you ever grow up?" Duo shook his head.  
  
"NOPE!" Heero slammed his head against his laptop.  
  
"Ow." Heero muttered. 


	2. Dinner

~Dinner Time!~  
  
Sazula was still asleep in Trowa's arms and he was watching South Park.  
  
Ah, You killed Kenny!"  
  
"You Bastard!" Duo immitated. Trowa turned to him.  
  
"Shh. She's sleeping and I want her to stay like that for a VERY long time." Trowa said slowly laying her on the floor, by the coffee table. She grabbed his hand.  
  
"Quatre... I love you..." And her slid out of his.  
  
"Well, she gots the wrong guy." Duo said with laugh.  
  
"Duo, it's she has the wrong guy, not she's gots."  
  
"Do you see why I call you mommy now, Mommy!?" Duo said leaping on him and sitting on his shoulder. Trowa sighed. "I AM KING OF THE WORLD!!" Trowa covered his mouth.  
  
"I said be quiet." Duo nodded.  
  
"Carry me to the kitchen!" Trowa hung his head.  
  
"Fine..." As he carried him, Duo hit his head on the openeing of the kitchen and fell off his shoulders.  
  
"Ow!! MOMMY!!!" Duo called rubbing his butt and head. Trowa rubbed his head.  
  
"That's why you should watch were you're going."  
  
"You should've WARNED me! You could've said: Duo, watch your head. But NO! You had to let me bonk myself!!"  
  
"Come on, if you're hungry." Duo leaped up and followed ' Mommy ' into the kitchen. At the table sat the rest of the G-Boyz.  
  
"So Trowa, how was it taking care of that onna?" Chang asked.  
  
"She slept most of the time... and guess what Chang."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's your turn tomorrow." At first Chang was shocked... a lot.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!! I DO NOT THINK SOOOOOO!!! YOU ARE NOT GETTING ME INVOLVED WITH THAT BAKA!!!!" He screamed. Trowa put his hand on his face when he heard: TROWA!! Where'd you go!?"  
  
"Great, you woke her up... I'm in here!" Sazula wandered in.  
  
"I'm hungy, Mommy." Trowa wanted to cry, now she was calling him Mommy. { hungry spelled wrong on purpose!!}  
  
"Alright, tonight we're having..."  
  
"PIZZA!!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Fine, pizza it is." Chang glared at Duo.  
  
"We've had pizza for the past FIVE nights!!!" He complained. Trowa turned to him.  
  
"You have a big mouth, use it and tell me what you want for dinner, faster than Duo can, then if you're sooooooo tired of pizza." Trowa said turning to the freezer and pulling out a Tombstone pizza. He threw it in the oven. "Ok, it'll be about 20, 30 mintues.  
  
~30 Minutes Later~  
  
"Ok, guys it's done!!" Trowa called to them. Duo shot in the kitchen like a rocket. He ploped down and chanted:  
  
" FEED ME, FEED ME!!" Trowa seved the ' child '. Sazula came in and sat next to him and waited for her share. Trowa gave her a piece and the same for the rest of them... except Heero.  
  
"Here's your apple and water, Heero." He took it and ate. Sazula looked at him.  
  
"Heero, how can you survive on a apple and a glass of water?" He looked over at her.  
  
"I just do." He answered and continued eating. Sazula pulled the cheese off and ate most of it... she took the rest and got up and walked over to Chang and set it on his head VERY slowly and quietly. Quatre started laughing and so did everyone... except Heero. Sazula had took the time to make it look like a snowman, and you could see it clear as day in his jet black hair. Chang looked around.  
  
"What are you all laughing about?" When he moved his head it made the cheese wobble so it looked like it was waving at everyone. Duo had soda coming out of his nose, since he was laughing so hard. Quatre was trying to be nice and comsile his laughter. Trowa turned away, with a HUGE grin on his face... and Heero sat there, like the robot he was. Finally Quatre told him...  
  
"Wufie, you have cheese on your head." He reached up and pulled it off.  
  
"WHO DID THIS?!??" Sazula was laughing. "IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT ONNA!!!?" She nodded with a smile. 'WHY YOU LITTLE!!" He got up and Sazula ran. He chased for a good two hours until she finnally hid behind Trowa.  
  
"Hahahaha, you can't hurt me now!! Trowa won't let you!!" Chang growled, knowing she was right and retreated, back to him room.  
  
"Ok, off to bed with you." Trowa said tapping her gentley on her nose.  
  
"Ok!" She ran off, up stairs. "Hey, Kitten, can I borrow something to wear?" He nodded and handed her a LONG shirt. "Thanks!" She got changed and flopped down on Quatre's bed. "It's alright if I stay in here, right?"  
  
"I suppose." He said turning out the light and laying down next to her. 


End file.
